Pernell's Story
by Hilary Weston
Summary: Marcus has a story written for him.


_For those of you who read and reviewed Guy's story a couple of years ago, I have another one here. One of the boys I work with at the moment is a fantastic storyteller, but his spelling and grammar is atrocious. Just recently, I worked with him over a number of lessons planning out a myth; he talked, I wrote notes. He then wrote the myth using my notes. The result deserves a wider audience, so I am posting it here. As it is not a true fan-fic, I have added in the bits at the beginning and end to make it a B5 story._

_All reviews will be forwarded to Pernell._

_Discalimer- I don't own B5. All hail to JMS, The Great Maker

* * *

_

**Pernell's Story**

With bits added by Hilary Weston

"Miss! Miss!"

Ivanova ignored the calling, assuming it wasn't aimed at her, until a hand insistently tugged at her sleeve.

"Miss! Do you know where Marcus is?"

She looked down at the offending hand and found it attached to a boy. She tried her best 'Go-away-if-you-wish-to-live' stares, but the boy took no notice. He just continued with all the enthusiasm that only a ten year old could have.

"Marcus said he wanted to read my story as soon as I finished it, and I've looked all over but I can't find him. I know you know him, I've seen you together."

The boy would have gone on if Ivanova hadn't stopped him,

"He's off station at the moment." She managed to say.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" The boy asked, not appearing the least bit disappointed at the news.

"I don't know exactly. Soon though."

"Can you give him this when you see him?" The boy held out a large folded piece of paper. "Tell him it's from Pernell. Thanks, catch you later!"

Then the boy was gone, dashing through the Zocalo crowd, and Ivanova was left with the piece of paper, wondering how Marcus managed to interrupt her day even when he wasn't there.

She opened up the paper to find a picture drawn at the top that looked like two people stuck together. In their four hands were held weapons that were clearly dripping with blood. Under the gruesome picture was a mass of scrawled handwriting. She tried reading it but gave up when the only words she recognised were 'sed', 'wuz' and the like.

"You're the code breaker Marcus. Good luck" She said to herself before folding the paper again and continuing her journey to CnC.

OoOoO

Two days later, Marcus had just finished giving his report in the War Room when Ivanova handed over the story.

"Oh good!" He exclaimed, his enthusiasm seeming to Ivanova even greater than the boy's, "Pernell said he had nearly finished. Thanks for holding on to this for me."

"He didn't really give me much choice." Ivanova admitted, "How do you know him?"

"Pernell?" Marcus looked up from the story which he had immediately begun reading, "He's one of the boys from the Youth Centre."

"You've been hanging out with Brother Theo again." Ivanova joked, "And you an atheist."

"I've got to do something with my spare time," Marcus countered, "And the monks have got a good thing with their youth scheme. I help out when I can; tell stories, play games, things like that."

"What story bought this on?" she asked, nodding to the paper that now lay on top of the various border reports on the table.

"Greek myths and Arthurian legends. Pernell really got into them and one day said he had one to tell me. I told him to write it down."

"Well I hope you'll be able to decipher it, because I gave up."

A grin spread over Marcus' face.

"The spelling will be mostly phonetic," He said, "It's quite easy to read once you get used to it." He pulled out the chair next to him, "Take a seat Susan."

"I can't…" she tried to make her excuses.

The Ranger pulled her towards the chair,

"The galaxy is not going to go to pieces in the next five minutes. Take some time to listen to a tale of gods, monsters and heroes."

"We're living that tale now." She reminded him.

"Not quite. In a hundred years it will be a myth. Right now, it's just a war in which you should take any opportunity to relax for a minute."

Ivanova, as usual, couldn't argue with that logic, so with a sigh, sat down.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Marcus teased, "Then we'll begin…."

_The Legend of the two Kings_

_Once a long time ago there was a legend that in a wood there lived a monster so fierce that whoever killed it would rule the whole of Britain._

_Britain was in the dark ages. It was gloomy, dark and everyone was going crazy and dying. A ghastly monster was killing innocent people._

_King Maydes was a bad foolish man. He was very stubborn and he has no manners. He had green eyes that looked like a pile of goo, black hair that looked like slithering snakes. He is 29 years old. He is tall and always puts up tax._

_But there was a good king called King Haydres. He was very thoughtful and cares for the people and he is a great warrior and he was married to a beautiful woman called Helen._

_His face looks like the face of a god. He has brown hair but short hair._

_Ho is 30 years old. But he is the best swordsman in Britain. _

_But the problem was that both kings wanted to be king of all Britain._

_One day King Haydres was out exercising, but out of nowhere a hand picked up King Haydres and carried him above the clouds. It was Zeus, the king of the gods and he told him that if he swam under the sea to fetch a golden helmet, he would get an enchanted sword and a shield and strong armour._

_So the next day the King set off to the ocean but he saw two leaves on a pillow and a letter said put the leaf in your mouth and chew it and jump in the ocean. The bad King saw King Haydres jump in the ocean and he chewed the leaf and jumped in after him. King Haydres saw four sea serpents, the monsters had two heads. It looked like a snake it was very slimy and had very sharp teeth. But there was a problem._

_The monsters saw the kings and two monsters chased after King Haydres, but he jumped on top of his back and blinded the monster. But the monster had another head and King Haydres got hit off. King Maydes was so stubborn he climbed on his soldiers' boat and shot his catapult at and killed the monsters. The monsters got angry and broke King Maydes boat in half. And King Maydes soldiers were eaten. King Haydres got the helmet and on the sand his weapons were in front of him but he dropped the helmet because it had leeches in it and he heard a voice. It said, "This sword is enchanted. It has the power to give you courage and strength and wisdom."_

_King Maydes was very angry but suddenly the ground opened up and he fell in and he started to float and a voice said, "Look on the ground in your castle and there will be an axe of hatred and desire and triumph."_

_The day the battle begins._

_Both Kings got to the woods. King Maydes took all of his men. But King Haydres brought fifty men. King Maydes set his army to guard the cave. King Haydres army attacked King Maydes army and King Haydres hit King Maydes men and King Haydres got in._

_On the walls in the cave they were covered with slime. Everywhere it was dark. King Haydres saw the monster, it had two heads. It was half Cyclops and half Minotaur. It had four arms. The Minotaur had an axe and he had a javelin. The Cyclops had two swords. King Haydres took a swing and chopped the monsters in to half. But Maydes got angry at King Haydres and hit King Haydres leg. But the monsters hit the ground and split the ground and at the bottom of the ground there was lava. But King Maydes slipped over and fell in the lava. But King Haydres threw his sword and the sword went through both monsters. _

_And King Maydes was dead and King Haydres was the King of all Britain._

_By Pernell. _

"Well?" Marcus was waiting for Ivanova's verdict. The Commander leaned back in her chair for a few thoughtful moments before letting a smile form.

"I liked it," she nodded, "It was g…"

Her link beeped at that moment. With a roll of her eyes, Ivanova answered it.

"Ivanova, go."

"You're needed in CnC Commander."

"I'm on my way."

She started to rise.

"So much for the five minutes," she said, "Now it's back to our own myth."

Marcus rose with her, gathering his papers in one swift movement.

"Perhaps I should tell Pernell about us." He mused, then after a warning look from Ivanova, hastily added, "With a few changes."

"Like what?" Ivanova asked as they waited for the transport tube.

"Sheridan would be King, I would be the gallant knight," He scratched at his beard as he thought.

"And what would I be?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Marcus didn't look at her as he replied,

"It's a toss up between a goddess and a siren."

End

* * *

"True Magic is done with the mind and the spirit. Chants and potions are just a way to focus the magic, but they will not work without the magic of your spirit. Every wizard that you may encounter has a vast imagination, and a mind that can fly free. You still have that great gift. When you go home, you can use your imagination to see this world and us. Your mind is free from all bounds. You can travel anywhere, meet anyone and do anything, all within your mind. That is the first gateway to magic." - Nala, Wizard of_ T'Tenneb_.

* * *

All comments welcome. 

Ranger Hilary.


End file.
